Un amour douloureux
by trunks-goten
Summary: Goten réfléchi au sujet de son départ et de son amour pour Trunks qui lui sort avec un autre gars ignorent que son meilleur ami s'en vas. Songfic, attention yaoi. DÉSOLÉ POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE.


Song fic: J'ai mal de Keen'V.

Goten était aussi sous sa fenêtre regardent les étoiles et écoutent une musique qui lui correspondez bien. Dsl si il y quelque problème de timing vers la fin de l'histoire (si vous écouter la musique en même temps) mais a près une demande de For Reporting Purposes j'ai du enlever les paroles. Si vous voulez lire cette fic avec les paroles vous pouvez allez sur mon blog andromedeconstellation.

Cette chanson reflète tous mes sentiments. Mon amour, ma douleur, ma tristesse et ma solitude. C'était déjà dur et douleur avant, le simple fait de te cachait mes sentiment me faisais mal. C'est encore pire depuis que tu sors avec lui.

Ça fait mal mais toi tu ne vois rien. Tous ce que tu sais dire c'est « Je l'aime. », « Il est merveilleux. » ou « C'est l'amour de ma vie ». Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui est tu ne fais plus attention à moi, je n'ai même plus l'impression d'être ton ami. On ne se voit presque plus.

La douleur est de plus en plus grande chaque jour. Te voir avec lui me fait de plus en plus de mal. Pour toi Marco est tous ce qui conte. Tu ne parles plus que de lui, à chaque fois que l'on se voit c'est Marco par ci, Marco par là ou moi et Marco on a fait ci ou on a fait ça. On s'éloigne de plus en plus et toi tu ne fais rien pour y remédier. Au début je me disais que je resterais au moins ton meilleur ami, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne plus te servir a rien sauf à parler de Marco. Ça me fait mal.

J'ai finalement décidé de partir, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi plus rien ne me retient ici et je n'en peux plus de souffrir en vous voyant ensemble. Il vaut mieux que je parte. Mes parents sont d'accord. Je par étudier en Angleterre demain et vu que j'ai 16 ans je trouverais un petit boulot ou j'irais après les cours ce qui me permettra de me payer un aparté pas cher et de ne pas vivre au crochet de mes parents.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de te prévenir, à quoi ça servirais de toute façon. Je veux partir loin de toi. Si je te le dis tu essayerais de m'en empêcher. J'ai suffisamment mal de m'éloigner loin de toi, je ne veux pas te voir essayer de m'en empêcher. Tu n'auras qu'un rester avec Marco pendent que moi j'essaye de t'oublier.

-Trunks tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime.

Ces paroles se perdirent dans la nuit entendue de moi seul. Enfin c'est ce que je pensé.

-C'est vrais Goten?

-Trunks!

Debout un plus loin ce trouver Trunks et il avait tout entendu.

Tandis que la musique ce terminer je me retrouvais confronter à Trunks.

-Répond, est-ce que c'est vrai?

-Tu n'aurais jamais du entendre ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Hein?

-Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit?

-Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Ma… réaction.

-Oui et de toute façon je ne veux pas en discuter.

-Moi si!

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que je… je…

-Tu…

-Parce que je t'aime, voilà pourquoi.

-Tu… m'aime? Mais et Marco?

-Je ne l'aime pas. J'ai fait semblent en espéré t'oublier. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il te remplace dans mes penser. A chaque fois que je penser à toi je faisais tous pour penser a Marco. Mais ça n'a pas marché, je suis toujours amoureux de toi.

-…

Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais là je suis choquer. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Trunks puisse m'aimer. Puis je me souviens de mon départ.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure ne sachant pas comment lui annonce mon départ et décide de lui dire de la façon la plus simple.

-Je pars demain à la première heure.

-Quoi? Où? Et pourquoi?

-En Angleterre et… c'est parce que… je voulais m'éloigner de toi.

Je regarde Trunks qui semble choquer et confus.

-J'avais trop mal de te voir avec Marco.

-Tu as donc décidé de partir sans même essayer de savoir si tes sentiments était réciproque.

-Mm… Oui.

-Tu es un idiot. Nous somme tous les deux des idiots.

-C'est pas faux.

Trunks s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Reste avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Mais je reviendrais à la prochaine rentrée des classes.

-C'est trop long.

-Nous somme presque au troisième trimestre ça passera plus vite que tu ne le pense.

-Promet le moi.

Je souri.

-C'est promis.

-Bien.

Avec ça Trunks ce recula et s'empara de mes lèvres. Le baiser était doux et Trunks mordilla ma lèvre inférieur pour me demander l'entrer que je lui accordai. Nous commençons un combat pour la domination qu'il finit par gagner. L'air fini par manquer et nous nous séparer.

-En attendent je tes pour toute la nuit rien qu'à moi.

Je souris à cette remarque. Maintenant tout ira bien. J'aime plus que jamais, je n'ai plus mal, je ne suis plus triste et plus que tous, je ne suis plus seul.

Fin


End file.
